Rain
by D-Chan4
Summary: Know he is the hero of time and he will be called back and forth between now and the future Link waits for his next calling. The time has come to meet his counterpart The Heroine of Time, Leena, from Hyrulea. Complete Re-write, please read Rain Redux.
1. Chapter One

Rain  
D-Chan  
Zelda

'I come Link Hero of Time and Worlds!' A voice whispered faintly into the air. Link jumped up in bed gasping. The dream, it was horrid, falling, just falling.   
"Navi!" Link called into the dark room.   
A light suddenly sparked, "Yes?"  
"Do you sense anything?" He asked picking up his sword.  
"No, go to sleep." Navi hissed.  
Link didn't like the feeling he was having, that sense that something was amiss, violated, or even controlled. He just couldn't place the feeling.  
-  
'LINK! LINK COME TO ME!' Came Zelda's telepathic shout.   
He hurled himself out of bed and reached for his sword. It was gone. "NAVI! Where's my sword."  
'I have the sword Link, please just come.' Said a tired sounding Zelda.   
"I'm coming." He said softly as he made his way out of the tree house and down the ladder. It was kind of the Kokiri to make his tree house bigger for him and to let him stay there even as a grown Hyrulian.   
He stomped lightly on the grass trying not waking any of the children.  
He was at the bridge to entrance when a moan caught his ear. He looked over the rope railing to see Saria laying face first in the grass.   
"Saria!" Link shouted jumping down into the pit. He stumbled over to his old Sage friend. It was impossible for her to pass out of the forest through the great hallow trunk, being this close to the door out of her realm left her weak.   
'Why is she here so close to the door?' He thought taking the girl up into his arms.  
"Link... I need to go to the Realm... of the Sages." She uttered passing out.   
'I can't take her! She can't leave here unless she has someone to draw one. She is too weak as it is to go. How did she get like this?' He thought quietly as he made his way back to the bridge.   
'Link... hurry!' Zelda begged.  
"Please Zelda! I need to help Saria first, it won't do any good to have one of the Sages die." He hissed trying to contain his anger. At twenty-five, he knew Zelda was smart and wise, holding the Triforce of Wisdom and all. Yet, now he knew that she wasn't always right! In fact, her being so wise made her choices often wrong. She knew legends, history, and power that no one else knew about. Her living and acting right in the real world lacked, she just couldn't do it.   
That is why she would always be Princess Zelda. Her father gave the throne to her sister. Princess Emerald, born fifteen days after Zelda's tenth birthday. Zelda's perfect image was already scared. Her sister at the age of ten mastered all the skills Zelda took seventeen years to master, but she doesn't have Zelda's grand knowledge, which makes her the perfect future Queen.  
'Link... take the girl to the Forest Temple... I will bring her to me. Just get her there...' Princess Ruto's voice called out.   
"Certainly love." He said softly clutching Saria close. He needed to play the music that would take him to the temple.   
He was swept away with Saria in his arms to the front of the sacred temple. "We're here darling, wake up." He said shaking Saria who should have been re-empowered with her temple's aura. She did not move.   
He shook her hard. She did not show any signs of life. Laying her down on the Triforce platform a giant bubble of water engulfed her. When the bubble shattered she was gone. "Ruto, love, take me there too."   
'Certainly Link. Anything for you.' She whispered in his mind.  
He stood on the platform and was to taken to the Chamber of Sages. He knew each person saw the Chamber differently. That is why the Sages would call it the Realm and anyone that visited would call it the Chamber. Link, himself, asked one time why Ruto would reach out and pet the air, she asked him why he did not see the fishes.  
Siting on the centerpiece of the Chamber he looked at the other Five Sages. Leader Raru, Leader Nabooru, Impa, Princess Ruto, and Leader Darunia.   
Nabooru could soon no longer appear among her kind, for she was now forty odd years and had not aged since she was twenty. The Gerudo would soon suspect what she was and try to use her power.   
Princess Ruto despite being in love with Link married another Zora man and born the kingdom it's next heir and had since renounce the throne.   
Impa was a goddess among her people and already thought to be dead. She could walk freely among the people in her village without fear. Her protection on Kakariko Village never wavers.   
Leader Darunia will soon give full power of the Goron tribe to his son. He has been leader to long for Goron standards, but his son was also born late, and when he comes of age Darunia will step down. He to would can stay among his people for Goron's never die unless you kill them, they are the ageless rock people.   
Saria lay on her green slab of power. Still asleep, fear overtook Link. She was the strongest Sage next to Raru. Saria had the whole of Hyrule for power, yet she was the only Sage bound to her realm, to leave was to die. Her great power was in control, as was Raru he could not leave the Chamber of the Sages. The Triforce needed its guardian.  
'Go to Zelda, my problem lies in her.' Saria's thoughts poured to them all. He looked back to her still motionless body.   
'Go! I will not be able to wake until the problem is taken care of.' Saria's thoughts hissed.   
Link nodded taking out his Ocarina again. The melody to the Temple of Time echoed faintly and he left his friends.  
--  
So? Do you like?  
D-Chan 


	2. Chapter Two

Rain  
D-Chan  
Zelda

"Zelda! I'm here! What did you want!" Link said rushing up to her. He reached out only to find his hands slapped back.  
"Don't touch her! Please don't touch her! I beg of you!" Cried out a familiar female voice. Link turned to see a young woman with blue hair and blue eyes. She was dress in a blue tunic and hood. Beneath it was a soft blue leotard and a firm fitting pair of leather boots. On her back was the Master Sword.   
"That can't be! It's in the pedestal. You can't have the sword." Link uttered.  
"How did you think I traveled from Hyrulea to Hyrule. I pulled the Master Sword and made a wish." The girl smiled.   
"Zelda. Who is this?" Link asked laying a hand on Zelda's shoulder.   
"NO!" The girl gasped. She signed and fell to the ground weakly, "There's only two hearts left."  
Zelda looked at the girl sadly, "Link, meet Leena Heroine of Time from Hyrulea. She was here to try to warn you. I guess she was to late."  
The girl stood up, "No, I was here to get help. I was mistaken that the Shadow would not notice me leave. It attacked me on the way out. It followed me here and plans to recruit the four greatest hearts and take them back to kill the King."  
Zelda seemed take back by the fact she was wrong in knowledge. "The four greatest hearts?" She questioned.  
"Yes," the Leena said walking to the steps of the mini-bridge. "The four greatest hearts... they made a poem of it...The Four Great Hearts to Rule Hyrulea/ The most love for the lovers/ The most lonely for the loveless/ The most good for the people/ The most bad for the villains/ All to rule under the King's dark white shadow."  
"Why did you come here for help? You brought it here." Link asked kindly.   
"I came here to save the King. He is the best good heart. He's father's shadow is the Dark White Shadow the poem speaks of. The Shadow awoke when the old King met the loneliest heart. She didn't mean to wake the Shadow, but she was so sad..." Leena sighed.   
"She? Was the she you?" Zelda asked leaning down to Leena.  
"No I wasn't I don't think. But still the Shadow awoke when the King met me. He slit the King's throat with my sword before me and the Prince's very eyes. The Prince never forgave me. I work for him now. Doing his bidding like a slave, keeping him safe and feeding all his needs."  
"Who is the Prince, Why is he not with you?" Link questioned.   
"The Prince is not with me because I laid him to sleep in the great Temple of Ice. I could not protect him if I left, so I laid him to sleep where no one could get to him but a Zora, they are the only race secluded enough not to be effected by the Shadow."  
"Then how did you get him there?"   
"I am a Zora. When I dry off, I will return to my true form."  
Link gasped. Living so long around all the races actually features took him a while to notice. She had blue tinted skin and her eyes looked fishy, not Hyrulian at all. He also noticed her damp clothes.   
"Of course I have made the mistake of saying this in front of the Princess. She will be his soon and he will know where the King is. He will attack my people and use them to get the King, or he might even use me. I really might be the loneliest heart, but I doubt it." Leena said pulling off her hood.   
Link looked at the girl. She looked crushed by her responsibility. Her eyes burn with sadness and her face with tight with stress.   
"You loved him didn't you?" Came a voice.  
Leena looked at Zelda confused for she had not spoken.  
"You loved the Prince, the King, you were sad to lock him away, but he asked you to." Emerald said appearing in the courtyard.   
Leena instantly began to cry. "Queen! Oh Queen forgive for not saving you! For saving your husband! For doing what I had to do to your son. I am so SORRY!" She screamed falling to Emerald's feet.   
Emerald frowned looking down at Leena. "Stand before the Princess and Future Queen of Hyrule!"  
Leena stopped crying and composed herself before Emerald. "Forgive me Princess. I am Leena of Hyrulea."   
"Shut up, I know who you are! You will answer my question, You loved him did you not?" Emerald said her face hard.   
"I-I yes, I did love the King, I do love the King. I will not tell him." Leena said looking away from Emerald.   
Emerald's eyes softened, "Good, I expect proper manners from my Heroes. You are Link will go off and find the last two hearts. Which hearts are left?"  
"The heart of loneliness and of evil." Leena answered shortly.  
"Who are the heart of love, and good?" Emerald looking quickly at Zelda and Link.  
"The Hero of Time is..." Leena looked at Link hard for a moment, "the most loving. I see many he holds to his heart. Princess Zelda..." again she looked hard, "is truly the heart of good, naive and foolish, justice and loyal, she is the heart they will seek. He will have both of them soon. In less then a week they will be doing his biding."   
"What do you suggest we do?" Emerald said looking hard at Leena.  
"I-I would look the Princess away as I did the King. No Zora will be controlled, they are neither the strongest or the weakest of anything. The Hero of Time... I can only take him to the far reaches of nowhere in hopes he does not meet the loneliest or the most evil. Should I?" Leena asked looking down at the ten year old Princess.   
--  
Will she do it?  
D-Chan 


	3. Chapter Three

Rain  
D-Chan  
Zelda

"Do not worry Princess... I think I can make the trip as a human as well. I shall try. You will not be harmed." Leena said removing all of her clothes.   
Link still looked over the girl in disbelief. She was a Zora all right! Her sleek curves and seemingly boneless body was fishlike. He looked at her thick fins and her head. That was her one difference, where Ruto had a bulbous head Leena had a normal Hyrulian head with waterlike tendrils of hair.   
Zelda looked at Link with worry, "What if you don't survive?"  
Link laughed, "I'll be fine, I always am. Just think of me in your dreams. Now come and give me a kiss before you have to go."  
Leena watched quietly as Link and Zelda exchanged a loving kiss.   
'How many has he loved? When I looked into his heart I saw no less then three... they were like a goddess, a fish, and a plant. So many more people he loves; a rock, a desert creature, holy deities, element creatures, and a young rancher child.' Leena sighed to her self remember her beloved King who was so clueless as to her desires.   
*"Leena, you are my childhood friend. Why do you leave me now?" The Prince asked softly to her as they lay in the courtyard. "I leave because the fairies call me. They come to me in my dreams and beg me to come to the forest, the mountains, the sea my home, and everywhere else! There are so many places they call me to! They will not leave me alone until I go. Please forgive me." Leena plead.  
"Fine," the Prince said clearly upset, "to make sure you're not lying! Only in my presence will you be what you really are!"   
Leena gasped as she felt the magic take her over and rip her apart. She scrambled to the water to see her human self. "NO! What have you done! What have you done! I can not go back to my people like this!"   
The Prince smiled, "This way I know you'll always come back to me! It's so lonely being the Prince; you are the only peasant that comes to the castle. I made sure you would always return."   
"You bastard!" Leena hissed and she jumped up to the wall and scrambled effortlessly over the top. *  
"I'm ready to go." Zelda said.   
"Yes Princess. Just close your eyes." Leena commanded.   
Link watched as Zelda instantly toppled over into Leena's arms. "I'll be back soon." Leena said over her shoulder.  
Link couldn't believe the sight. Leena walked quickly into the water. He watched her skin pale and her hair harden. Her fins began to dissolve. She walked faster and was soon underwater by the Water Temple.   
'Ruto... where is this Temple of Ice?' Link asked.   
'I- I have never heard of this Temple of Ice... It might not exist in our world.' Ruto countered.   
'Thank you. I'll wait for her now. Any change in Saria?' He questioned.  
'No, but she calls out in her sleep for you and Zelda.'  
'Continue to watch her darling.'  
'Certainly love.'  
--  
'Damn you King! Now I have to hold my breath like you damned Hyruleas! This is not fair... I should be able to breathe freely underwater. I will scold you for this when I return.' Leena thought trying to get the bottom of the lake quick. She was the door to the Temple of Water.   
'A little to the right and to the heart of the Water Temple.' Leena mentally directed herself.  
Zelda stayed in a dead-like state and silent in her arms.   
She felt the shift occurred and her body locked up in shock. With force she got her body moving again in the icy cavern.   
'I'm going to die down here if I don't hurry up.' She thought all ready feeling her skin dry up and her aquatic form come back.  
'I'm dehydrated enough in normal air... I'll fall to pieces in here.' Leena said urging herself of on.  
*"Please Prince! Please! I need to be a Zora among my people to please the fairies!" Leena begged.   
"Alright! SHUT UP! I'll alter the spell. You can be a Zora away from me. But the moment you get wet you become human." He said touching her shoulder softly.  
"I hate you so Prince." She muttered.  
"I'm sorry to hear you say that. Go now, please those fairies." The Prince smiled weakly. *  
"I'm doing my job. That's what you wanted. This is all for you King." Leena said laying Zelda out on the ice altar and giving her a kiss of magic.   
"Stay like this in sleep... till I return or one of my kind sets you free... Good-bye Princess Zelda." Leena said feeling the pang of remember the King.  
*"Leena... I am so cold. Please... don't do this! I can take care of myself." The King protested.  
"I'm sorry Prince. I am so sorry, but I can't risk it. I won't have you die because I could not be here to protect you." Leena said kneeling by the nervous King.  
"Leena... Please... before you go. Kiss me please. Leena please kiss me." The King said a single tear rolling down his pale face.  
"Stay like this in sleep... till I return or one of my kind sets you free..." Leena said leaning in.   
"No! Leena please I want to remember it." He whimpering as her spelled lips touched his.  
She watched him loose strength, close his sweet blue eyes, and fall to the altar.  
She ran her soft Zora hands that were slowly hardening to ice over his delicate face. She started to cry her face paling to her human blue tinted skin under her tears. "King... I am sorry I will return."   
She leaned down and kissed his lips softly this time, no magic, no sleep, just love.   
She pulled her royal court ring of and placed it in his firm cold hand.  
"I'm sorry, I will return King Link. I swear not even death will keep you from me." *  
---  
TA TAD! ^________^ What do you think of the King?! ^^  
D-Chan 


	4. Chapter Four

Rain  
D-Chan  
Zelda

Leena appeared from the water shaking as she fell over onto the bank. "Leena! How is Zelda... did you make it?"   
Leena shivered a yes. "Where is the Chamber! It exists here? Where is it!" Link asked shaking her.  
"I can not tell you... I can not... the Shadow will know if I tell you." Leena stuttered.  
Link growled, "Fine. Come on you looked half frozen to death."  
"I am..." Leena uttered falling asleep.  
"No... no! WAKE UP!" Link cried knowing if he didn't act soon she would be dead and he would never be able to find Zelda again.  
"Link! Link! Fire! Make her a fire!" Navi squeaked.   
"Yes! Fire!" Link said coming back to his senses.   
--  
*"King forgive me for the intrusion. I must speak with you." Leena said kneeling before the handsome black haired King.   
"Nonsense... Anything you can say you may say to my Son and I." The King smiled.  
Leena did not looked at Princess Link or even show she knew he was there, "You're majesty, I have a fear, from what the fairies tell me, that the prophecy will come true."  
"The prophecy? Nonsense! We have looked all hearts here! None is lonely. Only one is evil and not strong enough." The King huffed.  
"Have you checked every heart! Every single heart? I do not mean to sound rebellious but it must be done!" Leena protested.  
"Very well. Summon all in the castle, they are the one left to be check. Summon the heart holders as well." The King said.  
"Do you think it wise father?" The Prince asked stepping up.  
"I do not but we will not know without them they. Their like power draws the to the finally remaining heart." The King said looking back to Leena. "What do you suggest Heroine Leena?"   
"I suggest we leave the Royal and even yourself fair from the proceedings sir. I can handle it myself."  
The Prince wanted to speak up but was silenced by the King. "If you wish it, then so be it."   
--  
"No one, not one of them is the Lonely Heart..." Leena huffed as she herded the three Heart carriers on.  
"Perhaps you should check the Royal Family Princess." The red haired peddler grinned.  
"You are a fool if you think the Royal family is anyone to be taken by the Hearts!" She hissed.  
"Can you be so sure. Would you stake your life on it now lovely one?" The peddler grinned.  
"Yes, I would. I fact to prove you wrong I will go to them now! I will prove it to you!" She glared.  
"Very well. Off with you now young dear." The peddler smiled patting her shoulder.  
The peddle wander off with a young child, holder of the good heart, but the most lovely stayed to speak with Leena.  
"Do not touch the Prince. I beg you. Do not touch him!" She frowned.  
"Certainly. You are a wise one Miss Kura, I will not touch the Prince." Leena smiled as she turned to greet the family.  
--  
"King... none were of the last heart. What should I do! Give me council." Leena sighed to the King.  
"We are your council young one." The Queen sauntered in. She was but of the age of thirty-five. Having given birth to the Prince at the unusual of sixteen.  
"Certainly your Majesties. I would make but one request." Leena said eyeing the Prince behind his mother.  
"What young one?" She smiled.  
"That the Prince not attend. I must speak with you both alone." Leena said.  
"But I must here what she has to say I am the Prince!" the Prince hissed.  
The queen frowned, "Son, Please there must be a reason."   
"NO! She hates me! She has always hated me! She played me as a friend to please you! She hates me! She hates me!" The Prince cried running to her and grasping her hard by her shoulders.  
He shook her violently making her sick to her gills. The King came between them knocking the Prince to the floor and pulling the Master Sword of Leena's back.  
"Say good-bye to your King!" The King laughed and brought the sword to his throat.   
"FATHER!" The Prince shouted. It was too late.   
The King slit his throat and died. In his place stood a white shadow, "Oh thank you. Thank you oh wonderful Leena. You have freed me. I owe you my life! I would have you as my Queen! We will rule Hyrulea together!"   
"No! I can not! I protect Hyrulea." Leena said taking her sword and backing away.  
"Very well. You have forfeited by debt to you. You shall die like the Queen will and soon the Prince. I will have them all!" The Shadow smiled.  
"NO! NO! RUN PRINCE! RUN QUEEN!" Leena commanded.  
The Prince scrambled to his feet and ran. "I will not abandon my throne! Hyrulea needs me." The Queen said softly.  
"My council, Ladies say hello to the new Council of Hyrulea." The Shadow smiled. The peddler, the child, and the woman walked into the throne room.   
"Where is your forth oh Great Shadow!" The Queen mocked.  
The Shadow smirked, "The forth refused me and I will have it dead. Say good-bye to the Queen." The Shadow said turning to Leena.  
Leena could not stop them. The council grasped the Queen and the Shadow reached into her chest and crushed her heart.  
The Queen's dead body dropped to the floor and the council began to reach to Leena.  
"I will stop you!" She hissed jumping out of the Throne room window. *  
"I will stop you!" Leena cried out reaching for air.  
"Stop who..." Link said hunched over a stone eating dead night creature.  
"I hate to remember. I hate to know I was the one that brought this all about. I don't know how I did it but I know it was me." Leena said clutching her dry tunic to her body.  
"Oh don't worry. Heroes seem to do that all the time. I was the one who almost brought the downfall of Hyrule for eternity last time when I opened the door." Link said trying to con her into telling him where the door to the Temple of Ice was.  
"Oh... well. I am sorry for what I did. I will save the King when I return." Leena sighed.  
Link gave up, the girl looked so sad for what she did. He didn't want to bother her with his desires at the moment.  
---  
And the tension mounts! ^^  
D-Chan 


	5. Chapter Five

Rain  
D-Chan  
Zelda

"Wake up. Wake up Leena. We have to get going. Navi says two shady stranger are asking for me." Link said shaking her awake.  
Leena yawned taking in her surroundings. They had never left the lake and she was sleeping on the grass.  
"...Alright. Let's go. We must go to the ends of Hyrule... where is the farthest place you know?" Leena asked standing up.   
"The highest is the Goron City... the farthest is The Desert Temple." Link answered.  
"Get us there... play the song!" Leena said.  
"I'm sorry, in this world... the song only takes the player. We have to go by foot."  
"Very well. I will summon my steed to take you there..." Leena commanded.  
"You can't! Epona for you is in another world!" He hissed.  
"Epona is dead in my world. The peddler killed her. She is my spectral aid only I can ride her, she must let me take you as well... you know where we go." Leena said in a far superior tone.  
"Fine! Summon your steed!" Link glared.  
Pulling her Master Sword free she smiled, "Death be no heed! Your Master Shoshea calls you! AWAKE!"  
Link was too aghast by the flaming black horse to ask who Shoshea was; it probably was the girl's last name.   
"Oh what a fine horse! Yes, you are! You are a pretty horse! Now be a good horsy and take us to the desert planes..." Leena smiled patting the horse, to no pain of burning, as she seated the horse.  
"Alright. Take us to the desert planes! Take us to the Temple!" Link smiled taking a seat behind Leena.  
The dead horse was like lighting. The grounds of Hyrule seemed to fly by. Jumping the fence was like flying. Link could hardly contain his shock when the horse jumped over the fence and landed across it having made a tree-height jump.  
When Epona died he would call her back just to ride her spirit happy. He almost felt sorry that she would have to die to have this power. He wanted to know how to summon Epona from the grave, when she died, from Leena. There is so much she had done that he was sure he had yet to face.  
--  
"Why are we stopping here?" He asked when the horse abruptly stopped by a pond.  
"Would you rather me die on the trip to the Temple?" Leena hissed then dunked her face into the pond.  
Link watched as her body darkened. She stood back up and disrobed in front of him. He sneered, "You Zora's and your lack of clothes."  
She frowned, "I have just do something very dangerous, I will need to do this in order to go into the desert."   
"You just did what?" Link asked wrapping up her clothes and stuffed them in her bag for her.   
"You know Zoras are mostly composed of water... say about... sixty-five percent..." He nodded, "well I've just altered by body to become ninety percent water. If I should feel to take a dive right now... I would dissolve in the water and die. But any less then ninety percent water and I will die in the desert..." She concluded mounting the horse again.  
"What do you call this horse?" He said following her example.  
"I think I shall name is Black." She smiled.  
He just shrugged taking hold of her hips. His finger slipped against her skin and he thought it best to encircle her waist.  
"Remove your tunic." She said.  
"What for?"   
"I removed my clothes so they would not soak up the water... yours will do the same. Remove your tunic." She huffed.  
"Why aren't you human now? You're wet aren't you?" He said removing his tunic.   
"The Prince... he altered his curse every now and then when it was inconvenient to me." She frowned.  
"The Prince cursed you?" Link asked.   
"Yes, he did. He was a shallow bossy thing." Leena said glaring.  
"I suppose he was if he would curse a friend." He said shrugging.  
She felt his body come up against hers and she turned a navy black. "Leena! Are you alright!" He questioned.  
"Yes I'm quite alright... this is normal." She lied.   
"Alright if you say so." He shrugged as the horse took off again seeming burning the world away.   
--  
"Desert Sage Nabooru give me the knowledge on how to get to the Temple!" He asked standing on the rim of the desert.   
Link began to walk with Leena following him. "You are friends with Sages? Who are they?"  
"You don't have Sages in your world?" Link asked walking on sand stinging his face.  
"We do, but they all reside in the Chamber of Sages... they have never come out. Their watch on the Triforce is unwavering." She said trying to pace herself with him.  
"The Sages never died in your world? You never chose new ones?" Link asked turning around.   
"No... never. They died here? You know the Sages... they were mortal once?" She said putting a wet hand on his shoulder.  
He wouldn't admit the need for water he hadn't taken the trip across the desert in so long. "Yes, they were they were good friends of mine, they still are. I visit them whenever I wish."  
She gasped, "Wow. That is very usual. Not even the Royal Family in my world speaks to the Sages, they trust no one but themselves."  
"It has been a long walk alright, let us camp here..." Link said knowing in truth the trip could be managed in a day but he needed to rest to much.  
"Okay. I don't mind." Leena smiled pulling out a giant cloth and began to magic it to stand as a tent.   
--  
"Aren't you going to lay down... the sand is quite comfortable." Link said softly already falling to sleep.  
"I can't." She said still standing.  
"Why not?" He asked. He looked at the ground and noticed the sand soaking up her water. "Oh shit. Here... wait a moment." He hissed knowing that if she lost all her water that all hopes for Zelda were lost as well.  
The magic shifted the tent. He was leaning against the now straight side nude. "My body won't suck up as much water as sand and clothes... lay in my arms."  
"You body won't suck up and ounce... Thank you L-Link this must be a terrible burden on you. I am sorry." She said turning a navy blue again.  
"No problem." He said rather dully taking her into his arms. They fell asleep together and Link's last thought was, 'I'm so thirsty.'  
--  
That can't be good...  
D-Chan 


	6. Chapter Six

Rain  
D-Chan  
Zelda

Leena woke up strangely before the crack of dawn. The sand was still raging outside. She looked at Link and his white lips. His skin was dry against her skin. She almost turned complete black as she concentrated her body fluids to her mouth. She put her hands onto Link's lips and forced his mouth open.   
He gave a soft groan as the water revived his thirst and he continued to drink from her mouth.   
*"Leena... I'm sixteen today... I wanted to know what you got me." The Prince grinned.   
"I'm sorry your Majesty I have been on my adventure so long I lost track of time. I wish I had remembered." She frowned.  
"Oh that's quite alright I'll forgive you if you kiss me." The Prince laughed.  
Leena turned a deep ocean blue. "Oh you Zoras blush so beautifully." The Prince said taking hold of her chin.  
"I am sorry about your gift but if it is a kiss you want... I can not turn you down." She said her face growing an even darker shade of blue.  
The Prince leaned in to kiss her only to find his mouth filled with sweet tasting water. He coughed spitting her water all over her. "What was that!" The Prince hissed.  
Leena started to cry, "I'm sorry Prince you asked for asked kiss... I did not know kissing me was that vile. I shall never do it again."  
"What! I don't understand! You tried to drown me!" The Prince shouted.  
"Son! Stop it! You are being rude to Leena!" His mother said.  
"But she tried to drown me!" The Prince cried out.  
"SON! If you listened when your father talked about the Zora people you would know that is their way of kissing." The Queen said eyeing Leena coolly.   
"You were listening Mother?" The Prince said blushing now.  
"Yes, I'm afraid I no longer want you speaking to Leena, you are distracting her from her quests. Leena if you need to return here... come when it is convenient to you!" The Queen said dragging her off. *  
"Leena..." Link rasped, "what was that sweet water?"  
Leena looked away from the weak Link. "It was nothing. You needed water, I gave it to you. I don't have much left... you needed so much. We need to get to the temple..."  
"Uh! Yes! Here stand up. Can you do that?" Link asked holding her.  
"No... I can't. I'm sorry... I'm just so still right now..." She admitted.  
Link frowned, "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have stopped I'll be right back... you must stay here! STAY HERE." He stressed laying her down on her clothes.   
She watched him dash out of the tent fully dressed for battle. She stopped watching the tent flap after a while, she didn't know how long. Then she gave up and watched the ceiling.   
"King... if you are out there... listen to me. I don't think I'll make it. The adventures have been getting harder and harder... I don't think I'll finish this one, I'm sure Link can though. He hasn't had as much damage and curse and murders on his hands as I.   
"He is strong enough and I'm sure he will save you. I promise I will return... but I'm afraid I can not return as a hero... I'll come back as a failure. Just like you once were. You were the failure turned Hero... I am the Hero turned failure. You don't miss me do you? I never told you but I do love you.  
"I wish I were your love. I know about Carloin, Harquin, and even Kura. Yes I knew about Kura... I didn't mind because I could never have you. I gave up my position at the Zora council when the fairies called me. I gave up my chance of being Princess... I gave it all up to protect you and your future Kingdom.  
"Did you even know that? The fairies called and called, but when I refused to answer they said they would find someone else... I knew if I said no and told you you would laugh, you would call me weak and useless... I couldn't say no if it meant you'd hate me or laugh at me.  
"I am so sorry King. I am so sorry you lay in sleep in the Temple of Ice. I am sorry I am here dying. I am sorry I gave my life to Link so that he may live and he doesn't even know enough to save our Kingdom... your Kingdom.  
"I am sorry I couldn't say Epon from the peddler. I'm sorry that I'll never see her again. I am so sorry King! Forgive me! Please forgive me! Please! Please forgive me! Please! Please forgive me! Please!"   
She became delious and continued to chant 'Please forgive me! Please!' hoping that he would hear her.   
"Leena. Leena I forgive you. Whatever you did I forgive you... now sit still." Link said pulling out three bottles.   
Popping open the first a mini-fairy flew out to aid the most helpless or near death at the time. It flew directly to Leena. She felt so much better as the fairy restored her life.   
He opened the second bottle and poured the bottle of water down her throat. She groaned, it wasn't enough to get her to the other side of the desert safely, but she might make it.  
Lastly he pulled out a fished and killed it. "I don't know if you like this kind of fish, but I thought this better then anything. Here... eat." She eat the fish raw and slowly. It was okay, not as good at the silver stone fish at her lake but okay. "Here's the water it was in. I think this will help a bit more." He said handing her the half-full bottle.  
She drank the water slowly letting it form into her system.   
"What did you give me... I felt to high, refreshed, like nothing could stop me..." Link asked sitting down.  
"I... With as much I gave you... the Zoras would call it sex. In my world it is a custom to give yourself to your mate and they will do the same. To a human what I gave you would be... my life force... my body... my essence." Leena said to shaken to blush.  
"Oh, well. Thank you. It saved me. I brought water for us bother to spare this time. Let me know when you are ready to go on." Link said laying back.   
She watched him fall asleep again. 'He shouldn't be the least be tired. He should-' Her thought stopped as she suddenly had the urge to look into his heart.   
She looked at it and there she found what she did not what to see. "My pretty... I come for you... I have come to kill you. You will not get away this time! There is no Hyrule to save you when I make you fall forever again!" The Shadow laughed at her.   
She looked away from Link's sleeping body and gathered her things quietly. She dashed out praying to whatever sages lived in this world to get safely to the Temple. To the fairies to make a wish.   
"Follow me Leena Heroine of Hyrulea." A voice called. She saw a faint shape of a woman. She ran after it for so long. So long that her water began to deplete and she felt she would die again.   
She followed so long she no longer looked around her, just to the woman's shadow. She followed it that it took her a minute to notice the woman was gone and she was in the fairy spring of the Desert Temple.   
She walked into the center and prayed.   
--  
... Interesting.  
D-Chan 


	7. Chapter Seven

Rain  
D-Chan  
Zelda

Link woke to find himself in the throne room at Hyrule Castle. On the throne sat a white figure and beside him, chained up was Emerald, the King, and his Queen.   
Princess Zelda sat across from him. Link was totally confused.  
"Oh no need to worry my most loving heart. All will be clear when your lovely mortal friend chooses to attend the party I threw in her honor." Came Saria's voice.   
Link looked behind the throne and there he was she. Saria in all her green beauty was sneering in the most evil way. "Saria! You're awake!"  
"Yes, her body is awake but her soul is not. The white shadow you see there... that is the most evil heart. Ganon... he's wasted away in the other realm as you can see. I am the Shadow. I found her body the easiest to control. The loneliest ones always are.  
"You see when I was young... and mortal... and human..." Saria frowned, "I was handsome. I was the most important person walking.   
I was the most beautiful thing next to the gods! Next to the three goddess themselves! I kept council with them! I asked them for immortality so that I may stay with them forever... they did not give it.  
"I was enraged... I made a way for me to always from back! A loophole you see... A shadow does not die... if owner does... it jumps someone without one. I became and jumped from shadow-less person to shadow-less person!   
I finally gained enough strength to rule. I took control of the peddler that kill Epon, I took control of the girl who loved everyone she met, I took control of the Queen of the Forest people... they have royality in my world.  
"She had the most good heart. No matter how hard I looked though... I could not find a truly lonely heart! I thought I was doomed for the hearts are mortal until all four come to me..."  
Link watched Saria lean down to Emerald, "You sweet little thing... in my world you are the Queen already... in my world... I killed you." Emerald held her composure and did not speak a word.   
Saria slapped her down.  
"You see... the loneliest heart was not the loneliest heart in my world... they were the loneliest hearts! The Prince and the Hero Leena appeared before at the right time. You see... I found the heart through touch. I was like a plague. Anyone who I had met that has touched someone else would pass me to the touched. The Prince touched Leena in my presence after the peddler had touched her and I knew! I knew that two hearts were needed not one!  
"Then I killed the Kill and took my form... Leena told them Queen and the Prince to run. The Queen was noble and died like one..." Saria said looking back coyly at Emerald.   
Saria walked up to Zelda, "You must have died at birth... the Queen's mother had three unsuccessful births..."  
Making her way over to Link she smiled, "The Prince was a chicken and ran like Leena told him too. She ran where there was no other opinion, he ran because he could.  
"I don't know what happened but in the following month a rebellion arose from the people with just a speck, a dot of loneliness in them. I knew it must have been Leena because the Prince wouldn't be that smart.  
"They toppled me and took the throne. Leena gave it back to the weak King... and stepped back and let him rule Hyrulea.  
"The King was stupid to let the heart lives, but he couldn't put himself to kill them. I gather my power again from his constant longing for that little piece of Zoran ass Leena. I stole the throne await from him in the dead of night when I caught Leena and tried to kill her. "He said he'd give the throne up as long as I didn't kill her. I agreed, but I had said nothing about him. The moment she was free they both had to run because I wanted to kill the King.  
"They got away and I don't know where he is now... all I know is he's in the Temple of Ice... The goddess only know where that is!" Link looked at Zelda, "How did you get her here?"   
Saria looked back at Zelda, "I couldn't find her but I could pull her body to me, so I did.   
"Anyway, back to me... Leena, the fool didn't know where else to turn... so she left. She left to find you! Her other self! She figured two of her could stop me. She didn't know she was half the lonely heart and I followed her the moment she left! The three are ruling in my absence... when I return I will bring you four with me.   
"Isn't that right Ganon you stupid old ghost." Saria said turn to Ganon sitting on the throne. No one could tell through all the white haze but the voice that replied was unmistakable his...  
"Fuck off you little twit." He snarled.  
"That's a good evil boy." Saria smiled.  
"KINGGGGG! KINGGGGG" Came a hoarse cry.   
"Oh she must be looking for you Link... After all you were the King in her world." Saira shrugged.   
"She sounds like she's in the courtyard." Ganon huffed.  
"Well, Come on boys and girls." Saria smiled.   
"NO." Zelda hissed.   
"Oh my, I do hate Princesses being the heart... I always have to put a little of my self in them to control them." Saria sighed.   
Zelda quietened and stood up.  
--  
"KINGGGGGG!" Leena cried. She looked terrible. Her face was matted with sand her sword hung limply in her hand and her eyes had that look of an ill person.  
"I'm here Leena..." Saria said followed into the courtyard by several others.   
Link watched as Saria's body dropped the to floor and in it's place stood a spectral looking figure of him in Royal clothing.  
"KING! Oh King! I found! I'm sorry I couldn't beat him... I came back to say I'm sorry..." Leena said walking up to him.  
Link looked her over and noticed something, she was almost completely transparent.   
"It's okay Leena... come over here... let me kiss you." The Link fake said.   
"Yes, please King! Please." She said walking up to him.  
Link knew what she was doing just as it happened. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Everyone was suddenly free from chains and mental binds, Ganon screamed as his spirit was whisked away by the goddess of death that the Trio goddesses made to protect the living from the dead.   
Link watched as Leena seemingly ate the fake him. "Stupid girl..." She laughed. Link knew that she knew he would figure it out. So with a loud heart-wrenching shout he pushed her into the little stream around the courtyard.   
He hit the bottom alone and hard. Leena had made herself as much of water as she could... she was dead. Link had killed her.  
--  
Oh... It's not over yet folks.  
D-Chan 


	8. Chapter Eight

Rain  
D-Chan  
Zelda

Link stayed by the stream silent. Zelda sat next to him. Ruto sat on the other site. Saria was safely back up recuperating from the distance from her home.   
Nabooru was back in the Fairy Springs trying to figure out what Leena had known. Link needed to figure out a way to get to Hyrulea find the King and free him.   
Sitting there looking at the weak flow of water he remember when he had first seen her.   
* "That can't be! It's in the pedestal. You can't have the sword." He has said.  
"How did you think I traveled from Hyrulea to Hyrule. I pulled the Master Sword and made a wish." She had smiled. *  
He suddenly stood up. "What Link?" Zelda questioned.   
"He knows! He knows how to get to her world!" Ruto said her gills flapping.  
"Yes! Yes I do!" He smiled.  
"Tell them she was brave. Tell them she was the best. Tell the King she loved him." Ruto said quickly and disappeared into the stream back to her realm.   
Link looked in disbelief at the stream. It was true. What would their world say when they found out their Heroine of Time had died? They it was not of old age, that it was the bad guy, that they no longer had protection. How would the King act since he friend was dead? No he wouldn't care, he curse her after all.  
"Link... do you want me to come with you." She asked.  
He looked at her and felt he did not recognize her. He thought of Leena and thought he would cry. 'Leena... I think I just started to like you. Why did you go and die. I wouldn't have died... why did you let me handle it?'  
He shrugged Zelda off and walked quietly alone back to town to the pedestal.   
--  
"Please... take me to the world of Hyrulea, take me to the Lake of Hyrulea. I want to have council with their King." Link said.   
The light that always shinned when he pulled the sword seemed different somehow. Falling to the floor he found soft grass beneath him. Looking up he found himself at the entrance to the Zora domain. He made his way there slowly.  
He walked up familiar, yet alien hallways and met with the King. In her world it was not a overly large King he saw but a thin young Queen.  
"Who are you? Why are you here?" She asked in a regal tone.   
"Who are you?" Link asked back.  
"I am Queen Ruto. I asked again who ARE you." She demanded.  
"I am Link of Hyrule, Their warrior of Time. I have come to talk you about your warrior of time Leena." Link said in a toneless voice. "Oh yes, the Duchess of the Lake Temples... how is she?" Ruto asked politely.   
"She's dead. I wish to command the uses of one of your man to go awake the King from the Chamber of Ice. I request to go with them. I can I have a mask that makes me a Zora, I just need to know where to go." Link said just a stiff with authority as the Queen. "She is..." Ruto said looking just a bit upset, "very well. Prince Omber come take Hero Link to his, the King's resting place."   
Link wanted to hit himself. He forgot that in this world he was King. Here Link was King and Hero Link didn't exist.   
--  
"Follow me!" Omber said leading Zora Link deeper into the lake to the Temple.   
"A little to the right and to the heart of the Water Temple..." Omber muttered.  
Link watched as a faint light emanated from a rock to the right of the door to the temple.   
Link followed Omber in. It was cold, very cold and he found he had to suck up all his water into his body in order not to turn into a block of ice.   
"King awake." Omber said leaning down and kissing the King softly.  
The King sat up and looked directly at Link.  
"Strange... I don't recall ever wanted to wear clothes like that." The King said tilting his head.  
"You might not but I do." Link answered back.  
"So, she succeeded. Where is she, where's my Leena." The King smiled.  
Link looked quietly at the King. He didn't seem like the guy who would curse someone. He didn't even seem like the guy who would run like Saria said he had.  
"She's dead." Link answered.  
The King didn't show any signs of hearing. He just continued to smile. "Did she get her job done? Is Margorock dead?"  
Link nodded, "The guy who wanted to rule our worlds, yeah."  
The King nodded, "Then I have to return to my throne."  
--  
"King I'm sorry to disturbed you but I want to kill the Peddler... to destroy the only hope that Margorock may use to return." Link said. The King sat silently for a moment, "Kill him. Bring me the child, the peddler, and the Queen of the forest people."   
Waiting Link watched as they were herded in. The child a little and innocent, the peddler look like he was constantly scheming, and the Queen looked happy with everyone.  
"You didn't head my warning!" The Queen said.  
"Did you like my hell horse?" The Peddler grinned!  
"Is Leena okay! I used a lot of her to help you." The girl frowned.  
Link was shocked.  
* "Don't touch her! Please don't touch her! I beg of you!" Cried out a familiar female voice. * The Queen had known the Shadow passed through touch.  
"You knew and you didn't tell her!" Link hissed.  
The Queen nodded.   
* Pulling her Master Sword free she smiled, "Death be no heed! Your Master Shoshea calls you! AWAKE!" *  
Link looked at the peddler, "Your name is Shoshea."   
The peddler smirked.   
* Leena woke up strangely before the crack of dawn. The sand was still raging outside. She looked at Link and his white lips. His skin was dry against her skin. She almost turned complete black as she concentrated her body fluids to her mouth. She put her hands onto Link's lips and forced his mouth open. *  
"You almost killed her helping me!" Link said to the child.  
"You had a better chance of getting the job done... I'm sorry." The girl said.  
Link nodded, "Well then. I'll get the job done!" He pulled his sword free and cut the Peddler's head of before he could be stopped. "Three heart with one sword." Link said coldly.   
The child collapsed to the floor in shook and in a bitter mood that the world had let her see a man die.  
The Queen choked back a sob at the fact she disliked Link for killing a man in cold blood.   
"Leena is dead so there is no completely lonely heart." Link said to the King.   
The King nodded his eyes tired and sad. "You are right."   
Falling down beside the throne Link started to cry, "She was the only mortal girl I fell in love with. I was just starting to see how I would live the rest of my life with her when she died. When she gave it all up for you."  
"For us Link... we are the same person just in different worlds. I'm sure she loved us both... here you can have her royal court ring. I have a lifetime full of memories of her. You have but a few days... take her ring." The King said draping his hand over the throne to Link.  
"Thank you King. Here is the Master Sword of this world... I wish you had another Hero to protect you." Link said.  
"Don't worry all it taken care of. That's why the fairies called her so young. They kept calling her out. Not a week went by when she didn't have to go romping through time to fix something... now I know why. She didn't have as long a life as you will. She didn't get enough to time breath because she didn't have. Another Hero will be born in the future I'm sure... but I wanted to keep her as my own. To rise her up on a throne and call her my Queen." King Link signed.   
"I know... I wanted to do that myself... except it were more like... take to the forest and never leave. Live happily ever after and do wonderful world saving adventures together." Link smiled tears still running down her face. He look over to the weeping girl and silent Queen and the body laying in a pool of it's own blood. He didn't mind it one bit. He just wished, as did the King, there was a young blue black blushing Zora here to witness her two favorite man crying like babies.   
--  
"You're back Link where have you been..." Zelda said three weeks later.  
"Nothing. I've been laying in the water pretending to be a Zora doing nothing." Link admitted. He had spent three lonely weeks with King helping get Hyrulea back together.   
"I'm glad you're back I need your help..." Zelda frowned taking his hands in hers.  
Link nodded, glad things were back to the way they were before. Because in adventure and battle you didn't have time to wish you were dead with your loved one.  
(That was the original ending. I added this part after I finished the book Fallen Angels. Sorry if it ruins the end.)  
He looked out the window, it was raining. He could imagine seeing Leena standing there looking at him waving at the boy that was Prince in another world and asking him to come out and play in the rain. The Prince would say yes and they would end the day under a tree kissing.   
Where was his under the tree rainy day kiss?   
--  
The End...  
Yeah I suck I know.  
D-Chan 


End file.
